


Don't Be Afraid

by OceansGay



Series: If You Could.. Would You? [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Torture, Protective Raven, Sad Bellamy, Sad Clarke, Sad Harper, Sad Raven, Vulnerable Echo, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGay/pseuds/OceansGay
Summary: "We'll survive.. I promise.."OrPanda Mechanic sad fluff





	Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know the drill. I am clearly known for shipping random shit.. But Panda Mechanic is my LIFE (friendly reminder I am a multishipper!) So I hope I did good! Please let me know if I missed tagged things! THAT'S A BIG ONE! (Let's pretend that Luna taught Raven some calming words/sayings when Raven had panic/angry outburst!)  
> (I still have yet to learn how to post things on here >.>)  
> If you want feels I was listening to Through the Eyes of a Child  
> This lovely johannas-motivational-insults.tumblr.com and I are major Echo fans, and have come up with crazy Echo ships too! 
> 
> So thank you love!
> 
> Enjoy!

Echo was sitting on the top of the stairs, looking at the people who she saved and who saved her.. _Space_ she thought, she never thought that for her to survive would be going up to space, Echo was terrified about this. What if they didn't make it, what if they ran out of oxygen, food, and water.. Nia always told her that people should fear you and not fear fear instead, but she's dead. She watched Bellamy talking to the person who almost killed her, John, or as they called him Murphy. Echo didn't blame him, he was only trying to save his lover. Looking around she noticed things that reminded her of Mount Weather, Echo started to panic from the inside working its way out.. 

"Hey, you okay?" Echo jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Raven, the person who was going to save them. Normally she wouldn't trust anyone, besides Bellamy, who she just met. Echo's eyes trailed down the girl stopping at the strange object clinging to her leg. She turned around ignoring her, she refused to let her fear surface in front of this person. Raven rolled her eyes carefully sitting next to Echo, looking over to her once more Raven saw how terrible she looked. Her face was pale, she had dark circles under her eyes, red blotches around her face.. Raven saw her jaw clenching, she was sweating, her breathing was uneven almost harsh, and her hands were shaking.. _She's having a panic attack!_ Without warning Echo got up not caring that she felt dizzy and walked towards the hallway, she could hear Raven walking faster to catching up. Next thing she knew, Echo was on her knees, clutching her chest, failing at breathing properly. She felt arms wrap around her chest, being pulled close to someone.. Raven placed her chin on the warrior's shoulder, gripping her tight against her, she remembered some of the things Luna would say to her when she had an episode. 

" _Yu laik klir, listen kom ai tombom, kom ai voice.. Yu laik klir.._ " Raven whispered softly into Echo's ear, slowly rocking her back and forth.. One of Echo's hand found it's way to grip Raven's arm, while the other was flat on the tile floor..  

"I have dreams.. Dreams of being tied up, hanging upside down while my blood would be drained.." Tears streamed down her cheeks, it became harder to breathe, her vision was going back and forth.. Raven knew what she was talking about, Mount Weather.. Raven felt Echo go quiet, her body went limp, the last thing Echo saw was black and the last thing she heard was yelling.. 

"Clarke!" Raven looked behind calling Clarke's name, Echo was still breathing but Raven didn't know what happened.. She didn't know why but she started crying, this whole thing must've taken a toll on her, on all of them.. They came down here to see if Earth was survivable, to be able to live, and to just find out that they would die.. Raven heard footsteps coming towards her, she felt Bellamy pry her away from Echo's body so Clarke could see what happened.. 

"We need to get her to Becca's office." Clarke looked up at Bellamy to release Raven from his hold, kneeling down he picked up Echo's body, careful not to be rough on her either.. Clarke hugged Raven, letting her calm down from this. 

As Bellamy walked farther from the girls he couldn't help but look down at Echo, the same Echo who spit on him, the same Echo who helped kill Lovejoy, the same Echo he promised he'd come back for, the same Echo who betrayed him, the same Echo who was strong, the same Echo that was broken just like the rest.. He pushed open the door, placing her on the couch. Clarke and Raven finally came trailing behind him, Clarke and Raven were carrying an I.V. stand to hook up to Echo. Bellamy walked out of the room not wanting to see Echo get a needle through her, he walked back to check on Murphy, Emori, Monty, and Harper.. He could bear to lose anyone else, they already lost Jasper, no more should die.. 

Clarke looked over at Raven who was sitting right next to Echo, rubbing the back of her hand tracing small circles.. She couldn't help be think of Lexa when she saw the scene being played in front of her. It reminded her of when Lexa had that nightmare, it reminded her of the day they made loved, tracing over her back tattoo, kissing her lips.. Clarke could feel her eyes water, would things be different if she was alive.. Raven turned her head to look at Clarke, they both looked like shit.. Clarke gave her a sad smile. 

"Let me know when she's awake?" Raven gave a nod and watched Clarke walk back out to the lab, who knew they'd be going back to the place which they all wanted to escape from.. Raven heard a soft groan come from Echo, her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes roamed around the room, landing on the needle that was in her skin, her heart started up again pounding in her chest. 

"Hey, you're okay." Echo and Raven's eyes made contact for the first time, Raven's eyes were beautiful, so was Echo's.. She looked down to see her hand connected with her own. Raven didn't pull away, she didn't want to neither did Echo..  

"I was drilled.." Raven spoke softly, Echo didn't know what she was talking about, but it must've been painful since her face twisted in pain.. 

"When we went into Mount Weather to get everyone.. They took us somewhere, the started drilling us.. I fought back when they got me, but when the drilling started, it hurt like a bitch. Of course it would hurt but, it felt worse. I still hear the drilling noises, I hear their screams, mine too.." Raven let out a dry laugh, it haunted her to this very day.. She still wonders how the hell she's still alive, Echo gripped her hand letting her know that she's felt the same. Echo has nightmares of a lot of things, from her kills, from her torture from Nia and the mountain men, from everything she's been through in her life.. Echo didn't know what came over her but she scooted back against the couch, slipping her hand from Raven's to pat a place next to her. Like on instinct Raven laid down next to the broken warrior.. Echo wrapped her arms around the mechanic, pulling her closer, Echo felt warm, it felt nice and somehow felt like home.. 

"I never wanted to blow up the mountain.." Echo nuzzled her face in Raven's neck, she felt guilty when she was told to double cross them.. She could feel the tears coming back, Raven could feel the little droplets touching her skin.. "Nia threatened to hurt Ontari, and I couldn't let that happen.. Not again.." Raven's only heard of Ontari from Clarke, and from what she's told her Ontari was heartless, but that was only what she wanted people to see.  "Nia was heartless.. She turned me into this person, she turned Ontari into a monster too. She killed Lexa's lover hoping to get a war that I gave her when I lied to you guys.." Raven never knew what Nia's relationship with Lexa was, guess she knew now.. "I knew Lexa, before she became Heda, I knew Lincoln, and I knew Anya.." Echo was spilling her heart at, she never would, maybe it was because to world was ending, literally.. 

"We've all done bad things. Some things that haunt us forever.. But I think at this point, thinking about the past isn't a good thing.." Echo propped herself on her elbow letting Raven turn over a little to look at her, she hasn't had this feeling since Finn and she just officially met Echo. Both blamed the end of the world for this, Raven couldn't help but think of those cheesy movies right now.. Echo gave her a sad smile, she was strong for what she's been through.. Raven leaned in closer pressing her forehead against Echo's, it felt normal, this felt normal to both of them. She felt Echo's lips on her own, wrapping her arms around her neck, careful enough not to pull out the needle Echo pulled her closer, Raven opened her mouth a little tilling her head to the side.. Echo's heart pounded harder, her lungs were screaming for some air, clearly Raven felt the same and pulled back. She opened her eyes to see Echo staring at her, why did the world have to end now? Why did the universe love to fuck her over..? Before Echo could speak, they heard footsteps coming closer, but they didn't push apart or break eye contact. 

"Yo Raven, Princess needs you." Fucking Murphy, always knew how to ruin a moment.. Echo turned her head for a split second to give him a death glare, he threw his hands up in surrender backing away from the room.. 

"So, what does this mean..?" Echo hated saying that, it was probably one of the worst things ever.. Raven snuggled closer to her not wanting to do anything, but she knew she had to if they wanted to live.. 

"I'll let you know when we go up." Pulling back she pecked Echo on the lips, she got up and saw Clarke standing in the doorway. 

"Monty, Bellamy, and Harper are ready.." Raven nodded, giving Echo one last smile, then walking out the door.. Clarke heard Echo sigh, she walked over crouching down to her level.. 

"Did I ever tell you, that I told Lexa that maybe life should be about more than just surviving.. What do you think?" She saw Echo smile a little and let out a quiet laugh, she didn't care at this point if Clarke saw this, actually saw Echo not the one they saw so much.. 

"I think that you are right, and I think Lexa should've let her heart open sooner.." Clarke let out a sad laugh. "Do you ever wish she was alive still?" Echo looked at Clarke, her eyes were filled with sadness.. 

"A part of me does because I miss her, but if she was alive, that would most likely mean that, one she would have to stay in the bunker and I wouldn't be able to see her in five years or she'd leave everything behind just to go up to the Ark and be with me.." Echo knew that Lexa would most likely pick the second one.. "Raven's a keeper.. Hold on to that." Clarke carefully pulled out the needle biting her lip when Echo let out a whimper, "we should get back out there, wouldn't want to miss Raven geeking out.." She helped Echo up and led her out to the lab where Bellamy, Monty, Harper and Raven were gearing up. Clarke let go and walked up to Bellamy hugging him tight. Echo smiled when Raven walked up to her. 

"Promise to come back..?" Echo looked at the ground to avoid Raven's eyes that tore into her soul, Raven placed a hand under her chin to make her look her in the eyes.. 

"Don't worry, Panda.. I'll be back in one piece.." She place a soft kiss on her cheek walking out with the rest.. This isn't goodbye.. Not now..

**Author's Note:**

> I tried LOL.. I think I failed too, but I have Echo neeeds that must be met!! SO YAYAYAYY


End file.
